loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Max
"Max & Match" is the repackage studio album of Mix & Match, mini-album by ODD EYE CIRCLE, LOONA's second sub-unit consisting of the members Kim Lip, JinSoul, and Choerry. Tracklist # "ADD" # "Sweet Crazy Love" # "Uncover" # "Girl Front" # "LOONATIC" # "Chaotic" # "Starlight" # "ODD Front" # "LOONATIC (English Version)" (Limited ver. only) Gallery Promotional Images ODD EYE CIRCLE Max & Match tracklist.png|Tracklist ODD EYE CIRCLE Max and Match group photo.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Max and Match group poster 2.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Max and Match group photo 3.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Max and Match KimLip.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Max and Match KimLip 2.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Max and Match JinSoul.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Max and Match JinSoul 2.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Max and Match Choerry.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Max and Match Choerry 2.png Behind the Scenes ODD EYE CIRCLE Max & Match Behind the Scenes 2.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Max and Match BTS.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Max and Match BTS 3.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Max and Match BTS 2.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Max and Match BTS 4.jpg ODD EYE CIRCLE Max and Match BTS 5.jpg ODD EYE CIRCLE Max and Match BTS 6.jpg ODD EYE CIRCLE Max and Match BTS 8.jpg ODD EYE CIRCLE Max and Match BTS 9.jpg ODD EYE CIRCLE Max and Match BTS 10.jpg ODD EYE CIRCLE Max and Match BTS 11.jpg ODD EYE CIRCLE Max and Match BTS 12.jpg ODD EYE CIRCLE Max and Match BTS 13.jpg Album Exclusive Links Official * TEASERS: ** ** * MUSIC VIDEOS: ** ** ** ** * STAGES: ** Girl Front: ***M COUNTDOWN: / 170928 ***Inkigayo: / 171015 / 171008 ***Simply K-Pop: / 171013 ***Show Champion: *** LOONA Studio Live: 181124 - OEC Hertz *** MAMA 2018: ** Starlight: *** - OEC Hertz (181124) **Sweet Crazy Love: ***M COUNTDOWN: ***Inkigayo: / 171126 ***Fact in Star: ***Show Champion: ***Simply K-Pop: ***TongTongTv: ***Ganghwa Concert 2018: (Fancam) *** LOONA Studio Live: 181124 - OEC Hertz *** LOONAVERSE Concert 190216 / 190217 Download * iTunes * Spotify * Amazon Music * Google Play Music Audio * * * * * * * * * Credits Songs Album * Executive Producer: Lee Jong Myung * Creative Director: * Music Producer: * A&R: Yoon Do Yeon, , Kim Hyun Ho @ BlockBerryCreative * Recording Engineer: ** , , , GDLO, @ MonoTree Studio; ** Woo Min Jung @ InGrid Studio; ** Hong Eun-ee @ The vibe studio * Mixing Engineer: ** @ MonoTree Studio ** Marco Bender @ Relic Studio; ** @ Studio SEAN; ** @ * Mastering Engineer: @ * Management Director: Kim Yeong Do * Management: Yoon In Ro, Lee Geun Mook, Park Yong Tae, Shim Sung Hwan, Kim Soo Ahn, Kim Dong Hyuk, Baek Gyung Taek, Jung Min Cheol * Chief Communication Officer: Nam An Woo * Press Publicist: Park Bo Ra, HNS HQ * Fan Marketing: Bang Bo Mi * Training: Lee Bo Ra, Hwang Hye Jung, Park Sang Ho * Casting: Jung Ji Eun, Park So Hyun * Styling Director: * Hair Director: @ RUE710 * Makeup Director: @ RUE710 * Music Video: @ * Performance Directing by: "CaShe" ( , ) * Photographer: Go Ji Yeong * Art Work: Studio XXX Videos Music Videos= File:MV 이달의 소녀 오드아이써클 (LOONA ODD EYE CIRCLE) "Girl Front" File:MV 이달의 소녀 오드아이써클 (LOONA ODD EYE CIRCLE) "Sweet Crazy Love"|Released on October 31, 2017 File:ODD_EYE_CIRCLE_"Girl_Front" (4K Vimeo) File:ODD EYE CIRCLE "Sweet Crazy Love" (4K Vimeo) File:MV_이달의_소녀_오드아이써클_(LOONA_ODD_EYE_CIRCLE)_"Girl_Front"_Choreography_Ver. File:MV LOONA ODD EYE CIRCLE "LOONATIC (Official Lyric Video)” |-| Teasers= File:Teaser 이달의 소녀 오드아이써클 (LOONA ODD EYE CIRCLE) "Girl Front" File:Teaser 이달의 소녀 오드아이써클 (LOONA ODD EYE CIRCLE) "Sweet Crazy Love" |-| Album Previews= File:Preview 이달의 소녀 오드아이써클 (LOONA ODD EYE CIRCLE) Mini Album "Mix&Match" File:Preview 이달의 소녀 오드아이써클 (LOONA ODD EYE CIRCLE) Repackage Album "Max&Match" |-|Audio= :TBA |-|"Starlight" Studio Live= Trivia References Navigation Category:2017 Release Category:Repackage Category:ODD EYE CIRCLE Category:Album Category:Studio album